


Coach Bones

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Travis è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Travis è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Travis aveva una cotta per il coach sin da che era entrato nella squadra cheerleaders e l'uomo era stato l'unico in tutto l'istituto a non trattarlo con disprezzo, sorridendogli invece e dicendogli che la squadra avrebbe potuto beneficiare della sua presenza e delle sue doti atletiche. Il punto del coach Bones era che non sorrideva mai, aveva sempre l'aria di chi un po' volesse solo tornarsene a casa e odiava un po' tutti, per cui ricevere un suo sorriso era sembrato un premio immeritato solo per essere entrato in squadra.  
Il ragazzo passò mesi a cercare di conquistarlo, o perlomeno provare a flirtarci, anche se tutto finiva semplicemente con Travis che cercava di fare del suo meglio davanti al coach per mettersi in mostra. O una volta che aveva provato a sollevare la maglietta per asgiugarsi il sudore dalla faccia sperando il coach lo guardasse. A dirla tutta Travis non era sicuro funzionasse molto, ma non aveva intenzione di smettere.  
Un giorno durante una trasferta Travis pensò di avere avuto un aiuto dal cielo: se il resto della squadra dormiva da una parte, in quanto femmine, e quelli della squadra di football avevano tutte le stanze piene, con nessuno rimasto ad avere un letto libero in camera, Travis si ritrovò da solo a dover essere smistato e finì così a condividere la doppia insieme al coach.  
Dovette fare una certa fatica per non palesare quanto quella sistemazione lo eccitasse ma iniziò a sviluppare un piano nella sua testa per poter capire se ci fosse una qualche possibilità di interessare all'uomo.  
Chiese molto educatamente se potesse andare a fare la doccia per primo e procedette con lo spogliarsi completamente lì in camera, fingendosi assolutamente indifferente e calmo mentre gli sfilava accanto, nonostante stesse cercando ad ogni modo di capire solo con la coda dell'occhio se l'uomo lo seguisse con lo sguardo.  
James per la verità fece del suo meglio per non guardare, per quanto vedere il ragazzo spogliarglisi davanti lo lasciò un attimo stranito, ma suo malgrado passò dieci minuti buoni a considerare quanto potesse essere attraente il ragazzo, non che volesse farci nulla. Non l'avrebbe mai toccato. Non ci avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato.  
Travis decise di fare la stessa cosa una volta uscito dalla doccia, sfilandogli davanti con solo un asciugamano sulla testa per tamponare i capelli bagnati, e una volta tornato accanto al letto osò lanciare uno sguardo verso l'uomo. Il coach per la verità non sembrava essere eccitato, però era rosso in viso e fissava un po' troppo intensamente il proprio pc portatile e Travis decise di considerarla una vittoria.

"Come va con la squadra?" Chiese un giorno il coach, avvicinandolo dopo aver avuto sentore che durante un allenamento due ragazze lo avessero attaccato, dandogli la colpa di una formazione uscita male dove lui nemmeno stava aiutando a tenerle su ma doveva muoversi da solo.  
Travis sospirò appena, senza riuscire a mostrarsi allegro come al solito nemmeno con lui, e scrollò le spalle. "Immagino potrebbe andare meglio." Ammise.  
"Vedrai che un giorno la smetteranno." Lo rassicurò l'uomo mettendo una mano su una sua spalla e stringendolo piano.  
Travis gli lanciò uno sguardo da sotto in su, sospirando. "Forse se avessi un alpha che mi possa difendere..." Abbozzò un sorriso. Non avrebbe voluto suonare così disperato, ma sentiva sempre di più che l'uomo era un alpha e tutto di lui urlava di arrampicarsi su per il corpo atletico e muscoloso del coach e restargli attaccato come un koala.  
Il coach lo guardò sorpreso per un momento ma poi spostò la mano sulla sua testa e gli scompigliò piano i capelli rossi. "Sono sicuro che troverai il partner giusto per te." Annuì, senza volersi convincere che lo guardasse a quel modo perché voleva lui.

Travis non si perse d'animo e un giorno decise di provare ad andare a trovarlo a casa sua, approfittando che abitassero nello stesso quartiere. Si rese subito conto che c'era qualcosa di diverso quando l'uomo andò ad aprirgli la porta ma non avrebbe saputo identificarlo. Si disse che doveva essere vedere l'uomo in jeans e maglietta e gli rivolse il suo miglior sorriso.  
"Buonasera, coach. La disturbo?"  
L'uomo lo guardò sorpreso, senza capire perché fosse lì, ma scosse la testa.  
"Ho delle idee per delle coreografie e pensavo che magari potevo provare a parlargliene, prima di mostrarle al resto della squadra." Provò. Temeva di tirare troppo la corda, e sapeva che avrebbe potuto benissimo mostrargliele nel suo ufficio la mattina ma non voleva perdere l'occasione per vederlo subito e magari cercare di scoprire qualcosa di lui all'esterno della scuola.  
Il coach sembrò ancora più sorpreso ma si fece da parte per farlo entrare. "Non c'è bisogno- voglio dire, potevo aspettare anche a domani..."  
"Ma se non vanno bene le cambio prima, così domani saranno la versione migliorata." Gli sorrise, lo stomaco che si contorceva al pensiero di sembrare stupido. Già era sicuro che l'uomo capisse quanto gli facesse e temesse di avere appresso uno stalker.  
James però gli fece un cenno verso il divano e si sedette con lui per guardare i suoi disegni e appunti. Travis iniziò a parlare subito, spiegando cosa volevano dire i passi e gli appunti che c'erano sulle pagine del suo quadernino, ma più passava il tempo e più gli si avvicinava, finché si rese conto di essere seduto praticamente contro il suo fianco e di aver smesso di parlare, preso invece ad annusarlo.  
"Io-" Balbettò a riscuotersi appena. Non sapeva come spiegare il proprio comportamento ma il coach aveva un profumo che non solo lo faceva eccitare ma riusciva a fare cose ai suoi ormoni che Travis non aveva mai provato.  
James sospirò profondamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli, un filo frustrato. "Sto per andare in calore." Ammise.  
A quelle parole Travis sgranò gli occhi e per un momento tutto il suo essere gridò di spostarsi immediatamente in grembo all'uomo e supplicarlo di passare il calore usando lui per sfogare i suoi istinti sessuali.  
"Sarebbe meglio se tu andassi, non vorrei che finisca per passare il tempo e poi magari sia troppo tardi." Considerò l'uomo iniziando ad alzarsi.  
Ad avere però il viso all'altezza del suo bacino Travis dovette fare uno sforzo per non sporgersi in avanti ad annusarlo, la sua natura di omega che si svegliava con prepotenza. La verità era che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter restare e sentiva il suo corpo prepararsi già solo così alla possibilità di potersi prendere cura dell'uomo.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli con un sospiro, senza ancora alzarsi. "So cucinare molto bene..." Buttò lì. "Potrei dare una mano col nido, se le va." Mormorò.  
Si rendeva conto di aver probabilmente oltrepassato la soglia e di essere ormai inopportuno ed infatti non si sorprese dello sguardo sconvolto che gli lanciò il professore.  
L'uomo sospirò e gli prese con delicatezza un gomito, guidandolo ad alzarsi e dirigersi verso la porta. "Sei molto gentile, Travis, ma temo che la penseresti molto diversamente se non fossi così vicino a te. Posso arrangiarmi anche da solo, ma grazie." Scosse la testa.  
Travis avrebbe voluto protestare e dirgli che non avrebbe assolutamente pensato diversamente se anche fossero stati a venti chilometri di distanza. Quando l'uomo lo salutò e chiuse la porta tra loro per impedire ad entrambi di fare qualcosa di stupido Travis non riuscì a convincersi ad allontanarsi, non subito, combattendo col desiderio di rientrare. Dopo un po' l'aria fresca iniziò a giovargli e finalmente si rese conto che non poteva forzarsi a quel modo sull'uomo e si decise ad allontanarsi, sebbene a malincuore.

Non passò molto prima che anche Travis raggiungesse il periodo del proprio calore ma questo non gli impedì di andare a scuola per gli allenamenti. James si accorse immediatamente che qualcosa non andava e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre usciva dagli spogliatoi per avviarsi verso il campo. Gli si avvicinò non appena ebbe capito il problema, preoccupato, per chiedergli se non fosse il caso di tornare a casa e restare a riposo e lontano da gente che potesse decidere che era troppo invitante per tenersi a freno come tutti gli esseri civili.  
Travis sorrise alla sua preoccupazione e gli si avvicinò appena di più del normale, sentendosi incredibilmente attratto da lui anche mentre gli diceva che andava tutto bene, di poter resistere fino alla fine degli allenamenti e che poi suo padre aveva già detto lo sarebbe andato a prendere in macchina.  
James non era molto convinto ma lo lasciò fare, tenendolo però d'occhio per tutto il tempo. Come previsto in tempo mezz'ora l'odore del calore iniziò a farsi sempre più forte e improvvisamente sia le cheerleaders che i giocatori di football smisero di esercitarsi, voltandosi a guardarlo come predatori.  
Quando James si accorse del pericolo si fece avanti, tuonando a tutti di stare fermi dov'erano e impedendo così ad un paio di ragazzi e una ragazza di avvicinarsi troppo a Travis - che ormai era inginocchiato a terra in preda al calore - e prese il ragazzo in braccio per portarlo via da lì.  
Travis era decisamente pentito di non avergli dato retta prima ma strinse le braccia attorno al suo collo in silenzio, gli occhi chiusi nel cercare di inspirare quanto più poteva il suo profumo.  
Nemmeno si accorse che l'uomo era arrivato nel proprio ufficio e ancora esitò a sciogliere la presa. James sospirò appena, iniziando ad essere un filo frustrato ad avere l'omega così vicino a sé. Si andò a sedere dietro la propria scrivania, tenendoselo in grembo, e gli accarezzò piano la schiena. Travis sospirò eccitato e ignorò i suoi mormorii di stare calmo, procedendo invece con lo spostarsi per stare a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Era talmente preso dal calore da non rendersi nemmeno conto del modo osceno con cui si strofinava contro il suo bacino, il fiato corto e il viso arrossato.  
James restò senza fiato per un momento e si rese presto conto che se non avesse usato il suo tono da alpha il ragazzino l'avrebbe probabilmente spogliato direttamente.  
"Stai fermo." Ordinò, e Travis si bloccò di colpo, senza osare disubbidire.  
James sospirò appena, ringraziando il cielo avesse funzionato, e gli accarezzò piano la nuca. "Vieni qui." Mormorò, attirandoselo contro.  
Travis fu più che felice di abbracciarlo stretto e poter nascondere il viso contro il suo collo, anche se non provò a riprendere a muovere il bacino. Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, cercando di godersi quanto più possibile le sue dita tra i capelli e l'altra mano dell'uomo che lentamente andava su e giù per la sua schiena, cercando di calmarlo.  
"Vedrai che presto arriverà tuo padre e ti porterà a casa." Cercò di rassicurarlo, tentando di non pensare a quanto il ragazzino fosse caldo contro il suo petto e quanto il suo profumo facesse leva sui suoi ormoni.  
Che lo volesse o meno il suo corpo iniziò a reagire a quello del ragazzo e presto Travis se ne accorse. Allora scostò il viso dal suo collo per cercare il suo sguardo sentendosi avvampare e montare ancora una volta le speranze.  
"Coach?"  
James sospirò appena, continuando ad accarezzargli la nuca. "Hai un buon profumo." Mormorò, guardando altrove.  
Travis si leccò le labbra, eccitandosi persino di più a sentire che l'uomo poteva essere interessato ad averlo.  
"Sono vergine." Mormorò spostando le mani ad accarezzargli il petto. "E non ho mai baciato nessuno. Se volesse rendermi il suo omega potrebbe farmi qualsiasi cosa per primo e io ne sarei più che felice..." Mormorò provando a sporgersi a baciarlo, perso al pensiero di poter avere l'uomo dei suoi sogni.  
James esitò per un momento ma alla fine cedette e si avvicinò di più a lui, fino a sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie. Travis si aggrappò con forza alle sue spalle, quasi temendo che potesse cambiare idea e spingerlo via, e schiuse le labbra con un gemito. Allora James scese con una mano sulla base della sua schiena per cercare di tenerlo fermo, cercando allo stesso tempo di calmarlo, e spostò l'altra mano ad accarezzargli il viso mentre provava ad approfondire il bacio.  
Travis gemette roco nel bacio, ormai eccitato da morire, e il suo odore si fece più forte mentre l'uomo lo baciava con tutta calma, prendendosi il tempo di esplorare la sua bocca.  
Travis perse il senso del tempo nel bacio e si abbandonò completamente a lui desiderando solo non si fermasse mai. Si limitò ad abbracciargli il collo, stringendoglisi contro come poteva, restio a separarsi dalle sue labbra anche quando James si fece appena indietro.  
"Tuo padre sarà qui a minuti, dovremmo separarci." Mormorò continuando ad accarezzargli il viso.  
Il ragazzino però scosse la testa col respiro affannato.  
"Se fai il bravo e ti alzi se vuoi puoi telefonarmi più tardi. Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa." Propose, sperando di dargli un'alternativa valida.  
Travis si leccò le labbra e sospirò appena. "Mi daresti il tuo numero di telefono?"  
Il coach annuì, spostando le dita il tanto da accarezzargli le labbra col pollice. "Così possiamo sentirci più tardi. O in questi giorni. Non voglio che torni a scuola finché non ti sarà passato il calore del tutto, mi capisci?" Chiese guardandolo negli occhi. "Puoi correre il rischio di venire attaccato e non voglio che ti succeda mai di sperimentare qualcosa di simile. Perciò farai il bravo ragazzo e aspetterai che il calore sia passato completamente prima di farti rivedere qui, va bene?"  
Travis annuì e gli baciò le dita, facendosi forza per scendere dalle sue gambe per mettersi in piedi. Allora il coach gli sorrise in approvazione e prese un pezzo di carta su cui annotare il proprio numero di telefono.

Travis si tenne stretto il numero del coach, cercando di convincersi a non telefonargli finché non fosse stato un po' più in sé e meno con la testa persa nel calore, ma a sera non riuscì più a resistere. Voleva sentire la sua voce, voleva dirgli che stava bene, e cercò di approfittare di un momento in cui si era dato l'ennesimo orgasmo e gli sembrava di poter essere abbastanza lucido.  
James non fu sorpreso della sua telefonata e fu felice di sentire che stava bene, ma lentamente Travis tornò ad essere succube dei propri ormoni. Pregò con tutto se stesso che il coach non lo scoprisse mai ma finì per penetrarsi ancora col vibratore, premendosi il cellulare per un momento contro il petto nel momento in cui lo accese e non riuscì a reprimere un verso roco. Quando tornò a parlare col coach era chiaro per la verità che avesse ripreso a masturbarsi ma l'uomo decise di fingere di non accorgersene e continuò a parlargli come niente fosse, cosa di cui Travis fu grato nonostante sapesse che con tutta probabilità aveva capito.  
"Sei riuscito a mangiare qualcosa oggi?" Chiese l'insegnante.  
Alla semplice domanda il ragazzo si ritrovò a rispondere con un gemito ed un "sì" strascicato che aveva a che fare più che altro con l'aver trovato il modo di spingere il vibratore contro la propria prostata.  
Strinse le labbra a rendersi conto del silenzio dell'uomo.  
La verità era che sentire gli ansimi e i piccoli gemiti che Travis non riusciva a coprire stava mettendo il coach a dura prova. Deglutì, tentando di tenersi a bada.  
"Sei sicuro di voler parlare? Possiamo riprovare più tardi?"  
Travis scosse la testa, affannato, anche se non lo poteva vedere. "Voglio sentire la tua voce..." Gemette forte, troppo perso nel calore per tenersi più a freno.  
James sospirò alle sue parole e decide di parlargli allora lui, lasciando che il ragazzo si masturbasse mentre lui si limitava a dirgli di come era proseguito l'allenamento da che lui si era allontanato.  
Il ragazzino chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò solo sulla voce dell'uomo, masturbandosi col fiato corto, senza più ricordarsi di coprire il microfono del proprio cellulare. Non sapeva che sentirlo gemere e ansimare, sentire quanto fosse preso, stava facendo i numeri anche agli ormoni del coach e che l'uomo aveva ormai un'erezione ben visibile sotto i pantaloni del pigiama.  
L'uomo smise di parlare dell'allenamento, senza riuscire più ad ignorare l'elefante nella stanza. "Mi è piaciuto baciarti." Mormorò invece.  
Travis gemette senza più alcun ritegno a quell'ammissione e strinse con più forza il telefono.  
"È piaciuto tanto anche a me... non pensavo potesse piacermi tanto." Sospirò muovendo più velocemente il vibratore in sé, perso nel ricordo di come fosse stato e del fatto che anche a lui era piaciuto. "Non volevo più separarmi da te..."  
James sospirò piano e non riuscì più a trattenersi: senza una parola abbassò i pantaloni del proprio pigiama per liberare la propria erezione ed iniziare a masturbarsi lentamente a sua volta.  
"Nemmeno io volevo te ne andassi. Mi piace molto il tuo profumo." Mormorò l'uomo.  
Travis si abbandonò ad un gemito osceno per un momento, cercando di riprendersi il tanto da rispondergli, ormai prossimo al limite.  
"Sarebbe più buono se odorassi di te... vorrei tanto essere il tuo omega e fare l'amore con te." Uggiolò senza più pensare a cosa potesse essere opportuno o meno dire.  
James sospirò masturbandosi più velocemente, eccitato da morire a sentirlo così e sapere che non era solo il suo odore e la propria vicinanza a farlo desiderare al ragazzino. "Sei un omega molto carino, Travis..."  
Travis si morse il labbro inferiore, arrossendo al complimento. "Non c'è alpha più bello di te." Mormorò piano.  
"Vorrei essere lì a vederti." Mormorò James spostando la mano dal proprio sesso ai propri testicoli per massaggiarsi ed evitare di arrivare subito all'orgasmo.  
Travis sgranò gli occhi alle sue parole e all'immagine mentale di come sarebbe stato se il coach fosse stato davvero lì a guardarlo restò senza fiato, finendo per riversarsi sopra il proprio stomaco con un grido di piacere.  
L'uomo dall'altra parte del telefono strinse le labbra per non lasciar sfuggire il proprio gemito di desiderio e dovette stringere la base del proprio pene per non venire subito per quanto trovava erotico il pensiero del ragazzino che si masturbava pensando soltanto a lui.  
Quando la nebbia che offuscava la mente di Travis iniziò a dissiparsi dopo l'orgasmo il ragazzo si rese conto di cosa avesse fatto e detto al telefono e pigolò delle scuse, imbarazzato a morte e temendo non lo avrebbe più guardato in faccia. Sentì però l'uomo sbuffare un sorriso.  
"Va tutto bene. Spero di poterti vedere presto. Chiamami ancora se vuoi."  
Travis spostò lentamente la mano che aveva usato per coprirsi le labbra nel momento di vergogna, il cuore che correva.  
"Davvero posso?" Mormorò piano.  
"Sì. Chiamami quando vuoi."  
"Lo farò." Mormorò Travis, grato dell'offerta e già ben conscio che avrebbe finito ancora a masturbarsi nell'ascoltarlo parlare.

Non ne parlarono quando Travis tornò a scuola, nonostante il ragazzo lo avesse chiamato almeno una volta al giorno e avesse passato spesso l'intera telefonata a masturbarsi al telefono con lui. Travis però ormai era abbastanza sicuro che forse in qualche modo il coach avrebbe potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, se non subito quando fosse stato maggiorenne. Fu quello a spingerlo ad entrare nel suo ufficio per lasciargli un biglietto dove gli diceva di amarlo, troppo imbarazzato per darglielo di persona anche se sapeva che l'uomo avrebbe subito indovinato fosse suo. Quando infatti si trovarono per parlare di schemi e coreografie il giorno dopo James aveva sulle labbra un mezzo sorriso che faceva correre il cuore di Travis.  
L'uomo non disse nulla ma quando lo sorprese a fissarlo sorrise appena di più e si abbassò su di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra. Travis sorrise felice a quel bacio, per quanto fosse stato decisamente più casto dell'ultimo che si erano scambiati, e gli sfiorò un braccio in una carezza.  
Da allora Travis aspettò impazientemente che arrivasse un'altra occasione per loro di poter passare del tempo da soli senza che altri adulti potessero scoprire che non si limitavano a semplici attività scolastiche.

L'occasione arrivò all'ennesima trasferta insieme la squadra, quando il coach prese ancora una volta una doppia, stavolta apposta per potersi assicurare di avere Travis nella propria stanza.  
Il ragazzino era impaziente di essere in camera con lui e un po' sperava di poter quella notte provare ad infilarsi nel suo letto, o almeno passare un po' di tempo tra le sue braccia a baciarsi. Quando arrivarono in camera dopo cena però ebbe un colpo di genio e fece una smorfia, appoggiandosi appena a lui.  
"Coach, ho i muscoli tutti tesi..." Si lamentò piano.  
James sospirò e gli accarezzò la nuca, abbassandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra. "Vuoi che ti massaggi? Cosa ti da problemi?"  
"Le gambe." Mormorò Travis fissando le sue labbra, sperando di avere altri baci. "E la schiena. E gli addominali."  
"Tutto allora?" Sbuffò un sorriso l'uomo, intuendo che volesse semplicemente sentirsi le sue mani addosso.  
Travis arrossì appena ma annuì, accarezzandogli il petto. "Avrei bisogno di un massaggio completo. E intensivo." Mormorò rivolgendogli il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo.  
Il coach rise piano ma si abbassò a baciarlo ancora, deciso ad accontentarlo. "Spogliati allora, vado a prendere un asciugamano da stendere sul tuo letto." Gli diede un ultimo bacio prima di separarsi da lui, recuperando dalla sacca l'olio per massaggi per poi andare a prendere l'asciugamano.  
Travis non perse tempo a spogliarsi in fretta, e per quando l'uomo tornò in camera si bloccò sconvolto e sorpreso a vedere il ragazzo completamente nudo accanto ad una pila dei vestiti che aveva indossato fino a quel momento, boxer in cima.  
"Così?" Chiese Travis leccandosi le labbra sotto il suo sguardo, orgoglioso di vedere l'uomo iniziare ad eccitarsi sotto i pantaloni leggeri della tuta.  
Nonostante tutto dopo un momento ancora fermo ad ammirarlo l'uomo annuì, avvicinandosi a lui per stendere l'asciugamano sul letto come aveva detto.  
"Coricati con la testa verso i piedi del letto." Lo istruì con un leggero sospiro.  
Travis ci mise poco ad eccitarsi completamente sotto il suo sguardo ma non fece nulla per nasconderlo, stendendosi e restando a guardarlo quasi con la speranza che l'uomo invece di massaggiarlo gli facesse semplicemente aprire la bocca e ci spingesse dentro la propria erezione.  
Il coach però si spostò verso i suoi piedi ed iniziò a versare l'olio per massaggi sulle proprie mani per poi dedicarsi a massaggiarlo partendo da un piede e risalendo con tutta calma verso la caviglia e poi il polpaccio. Premeva e massaggiava e Travis si pentì immediatamente di non aver mai chiesto un massaggio fino a quel momento perché le mani dell'uomo sembravano fare miracoli. Chiuse gli occhi con un verso di pura estasi e si godette il modo in cui riusciva a sciogliere ogni suo muscolo, spostandosi con tutta calma verso le sue cosce e concentrandosi sull'interno coscia. Travis allargò istintivamente le gambe per lasciargli spazio e si sentì arrossire quando il dorso della mano dell'uomo iniziò a strofinare vagamente contro i suoi testicoli mentre si soffermava a lavorare i suoi muscoli delle cosce.  
"Tutto bene?" Chiese James guardandolo in viso senza fermarsi.  
Travisi annuì e sospirò, leccandosi appena le labbra quando l'uomo si spostò all'altra gamba per rifare tutto il percorso da capo, finché le sue mani non tornarono ancora a strofinarsi appena contro i suoi genitali. Aprì gli occhi per guardare l'uomo e scoprendolo così intento a fissare il modo in cui il liquido preorgasmico colava lentamente dal sesso dell'adolescente per bagnare il suo basso ventre.  
Travis avrebbe voluto masturbarsi sotto il suo sguardo ma proprio allora l'uomo si spostò dalle sue cosce per spostarsi invece a massaggiargli l'addome, ignorando il suo bacino e risalendo con calma fino alle sue spalle. Allora l'uomo fece il giro del tavolo e si sistemò dietro la sua testa per prendere uno alla volta i suoi bracci e dedicarsi a massaggiare anche quelli.  
Travis sospirò lasciandolo fare ma non riuscì più a distogliere dallo sguardo dalla sagoma del pene che premeva contro i pantaloni dell'uomo, subito sopra il suo viso. Senza voler più resistere alla tentazione provò a sollevare la mano libera per prendere il bordo dei suoi pantaloni e abbassarlo.   
James si fermò per un momento e lo guardò con un sospiro, lasciando andare il suo braccio per lasciarlo fare. Travis si sentì eccitare ancora di più a vederlo tanto disponibile e si occupò di abbassare meglio i pantaloni del coach ed il suo intimo. Il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro profondo a vedere per la prima volta il sesso dell'uomo e provò a sollevarsi appena dal letto per sporgersi a leccarlo.  
L'uomo decise di andargli in soccorso e si piegò in avanti, masturbandosi lentamente nel portare il glande più vicino alla sua bocca.  
Travis mugolò piano nel poter finalmente leccare la sua erezione e ci volle poco prima che avesse il suo glande in bocca e fosse impegnato a succhiarlo.  
Il coach gemette roco e chiuse per un momento gli occhi ma poi tornò a guardarlo, godendosi lo spettacolo. Spostò una delle mani dell'adolescente sul proprio sesso e gli mostrò come masturbarlo lentamente senza smettere di succhiarlo e allora gli tornò a prendere l'altro braccio, riprendendo il massaggio. Una volta finito di occuparsi anche della sua spalla lo lasciò andare e prese l'altro braccio, facendo lo stesso anche con quello.  
Travis quasi non riusciva a credere di avere finalmente a quel modo il proprio coach, che l'uomo fosse tanto eccitato da lui e che gli consentisse di succhiarlo.  
Quando però l'uomo ebbe finito anche col secondo braccio si limitò a stringergli delicatamente un polso e prendere anche l'altro, facendogli allargare le braccia. Senza più la possibilità di masturbare il coach Travis cercò di continuare a succhiarlo ma rimase decisamente sorpreso a sentire l'uomo iniziare a muovere il bacino con dei gemiti rochi. Erano solo piccoli movimenti ma Travis si sentì improvvisamente impazzire per l'eccitazione a rendersi conto di essere completamente in suo potere e che l'uomo aveva tutta l'intenzione di scopare la sua bocca finché ne avesse avuto voglia.  
James sbuffò un sorriso a vedere l'erezione di Travis scattare appena per l'eccitazione e quello, insieme ai gemiti del ragazzo, gli fecero capire di essere sulla strada giusta. Continuò a quel modo, spingendosi pian piano più a fondo nella sua bocca, lasciando che si abituasse alle sue dimensioni. Lo voleva come non aveva mai voluto nessuno e se solo Travis avesse continuato a volerlo anche dopo che si fosse riversato nella sua bocca aveva tutta l'intenzione di prepararlo con cura e prendere finalmente il giovane omega.  
Continuò a muoversi nella sua bocca, gemendo piano in approvazione, finché non fu sempre più vicino al limite e allora iniziò a spingersi con più foga, il fiato corto. Travis imparò in fretta a respirare quando ne aveva la possibilità, sempre più eccitato lui stesso, almeno finché l'uomo non si riversò nella sua bocca con un gemito roco. La stanza si riempì dell'odore pungente del suo sperma e Travis quasi raggiunse l'orgasmo lì per lì, sconvolto da quanto gli potesse piacere quel sapore sulla lingua e la consapevolezza di aver fatto godere l'alpha.  
James restò fermo per qualche momento prima di farsi indietro, sfilandosi dalla sua bocca anche se si fermò a lasciare che il ragazzo continuasse a succhiarlo piano per ripulirlo, quasi non potesse averne abbastanza.  
"Sei un bravo omega, piccolo..." Mormorò l'uomo lasciando andare i suoi polsi per accarezzargli il viso, aspettando avesse fatto per sfilarsi completamente da lui, abbassandosi poi a baciarlo sulle labbra rosse. "Un bravissimo omega." Mormorò.  
Travis deglutì, guardandolo da sotto in su assolutamente perso.  
"Farò qualsiasi cosa per te..." Promise a bassa voce, sentendo tutti i muscoli della bocca indolenziti.  
L'uomo sorrise lo accarezzò ancora, prendendosi ancora un bacio. "Voltati sulla pancia. Ci sei vicino, vero?" Mormorò, accarezzandogli i capelli non appena il ragazzo si fu sbrigato a fare come gli aveva richiesto. "Rilassati e lascia che ti prepari." Sospirò l'uomo, scendendo ad accarezzargli le spalle e la schiena mentre il giovane si rilassava sul letto, godendosi le sue coccole.  
James lasciò scivolare le mani sempre più giù, fino ad arrivare a stringere e massaggiare le sue natiche. Travis gemette piano, incredibilmente eccitato, e tese i muscoli per un momento sotto le sue dita prima di tornare a rilassarli. James si dedicò a massaggiargli le natiche, iniziando poi a separarle per poter ammirare l'entrata ancora vergine del ragazzo.  
"Avrei voluto chiederti di toccarti per me quando eri in calore." Ammise a voce bassa, sorridendo del sospiro che sfuggì al ragazzo.  
"Già lo facevo... ma se me l'avessi chiesto sarei venuto subito forse." Ammise ridacchiando piano, provando a guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
Il coach sorrise quasi con affetto e provò a spostare le dita tra le sue natiche, strofinando i polpastrelli sull'anello di muscoli. "Hai mai lasciato che qualcuno massaggiasse la tua prostata?"  
Travis scosse la testa, rosso in viso al pensiero di essere quasi sul punto di fare veramente sesso con lui. L'uomo prese l'olio per massaggi e lo lasciò gocciolare sulla sua apertura. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi mentre provava a penetrarlo lentamente con un dito.  
Travis restò a bocca aperta a sentire la differenza tra le proprie dita e già solo uno solo di quelli enormi del coach.  
"Coach!" Gemette allargando di più le cosce in un gesto istintivo che per poco non portò l'uomo ad eccitarsi immediatamente da capo. Iniziò subito a muovere il dito dentro e fuori dalla sua apertura, spingendosi quanto più a fondo poteva e cercando di strofinare contro la sua prostata ogni volta che lo ritraeva.  
Presto il ragazzino fu così sconvolto dal piacere da iniziare a strofinarsi contro il letto come fosse nuovamente in calore e disperato per l'ennesimo orgasmo. Quando l'uomo aggiunse un secondo dito in lui, allargandolo ancora di più, Travis non riuscì più a trattenersi e si riversò tra il proprio ventre e l'asciugamano con un gemito roco, restando poi senza forze e senza fiato, completamente alla sua mercè.  
L'uomo gemette piano a quella vista e gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena con la mano libera, continuando a muovere le dita per approfittare del momento di completo relax dei suoi muscoli, e anzi presto aggiunse un terzo dito.  
Travis gemette roco a sentirsi allargare come mai prima, ma non si lamentò, conscio che con le dimensioni di James e senza essere in calore tutta quella preparazione gli sarebbe servita. Il coach continuò finché non lo sentì completamente pronto e per allora anche lui era nuovamente eretto e pronto a prendere il ragazzino.  
Sfilò le dita da lui con un sospiro, sorridendo vagamente al verso di protesta che scappò dalle labbra di Travis. Si abbassò a baciargli una tempia e si spostò verso la propria sacca per prendere il lubrificante e ungere la propria erezione.  
Travis si sollevò sui gomiti per seguire ogni sua azione con lo sguardo, eccitato a vedere l'uomo lubrificare bene il proprio sesso senza apparentemente nemmeno pensare di usare un preservativo. Il ragazzino si sentì arrossire alla realizzazione che il loro primo rapporto sarebbe stato pelle contro pelle e si alzò in fretta per raggiungerlo, impaziente di sentire il suo sperma profondamente in sé.  
James poggiò sul comodino il flaconcino di lubrificante e si sedette meglio su una sponda del proprio letto.  
"Vieni qui." Mormorò, prendendogli le mani per attirarlo a sé, guidandolo a sistemarsi sul suo bacino mentre lui si stendeva con la schiena sul materasso. "Voglio che sia tu a prenderlo." Mormorò accarezzandogli le mani.  
Travis era completamente rosso in viso per l'eccitazione e l'imbarazzo che finalmente sopraggiungeva a sapere che l'uomo voleva lui desse spettacolo per lui. Cercò di muoversi sulle sue cosce ma l'uomo era così alto che con le cosce larghe a lui nemmeno veniva bene toccare per terra oltre che con le punte dei piedi. Ad ogni modo non aveva intenzione di rinunciare o di dire che non poteva e cercò di fare del suo meglio. L'uomo lasciò che si appoggiasse al suo addome con le mani e scese a stringergli i fianchi, sollevandolo come fosse stato una piuma. Travis dovette prendere da sé in mano l'erezione del coach per sistemarla contro la propria apertura e gemette forte quando iniziò finalmente a premere. Il coach gemette e si leccò le labbra, lasciando che il ragazzino si impegnasse da solo per calarsi sulla sua erezione, un pochino alla volta, fermandosi e nonostante la fatica risalisse per poi tornare ad abbassarsi, facendolo affondare sempre di più in sé.  
Travis non aveva mai provato niente di più simile e si sentiva riempire come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. L'uomo si limitava a guidarlo con delicatezza, senza fare niente per farlo accelerare. Travis finì per sedersi sul suo bacino con un verso osceno, sentendosi ormai completamente suo.  
"Sei una bellezza..." Mormorò eccitato il coach, accarezzandogli i fianchi e scendendo a fare dei piccoli cerchi con le mani sulle sue cosce.  
Travis sospirò eccitato e lo guardò con un sorriso, felice di piacergli, e provò dopo un po' a risollevarsi. Si rese presto conto di riuscire a malapena a sollevarsi fino a metà della sua erezione se non c'era l'uomo ad aiutarlo ma James lo guardava con uno sguardo carico di lussuria che gli fece presto capire che gli andava più che bene così, che voleva davvero vedere quel che Travis avrebbe fatto, anche se voleva dire non avere il sesso da manuale o da video porno che Travis trovava sulla rete.  
Il ragazzo cercò di dargli comunque il sesso migliore che gli potesse riuscire, godendosi gli apprezzamenti che l'uomo mormorava mentre lui si bilanciava sul suo petto e cercava di muoversi sempre più veloce sull'erezione dell'alpha.  
Travis gemeva senza pudore, il fiato corto e i suoi istinti che gridavano dal piacere di sentire l'alpha non lasciare mai del tutto il suo corpo.  
"Voglio che tu sia il mio omega..." Mormorò il coach tra i gemiti. "Voglio che tu non abbia nessun altro che me..."  
"Non voglio nessun altro..." Gemette forte Travis, cercando di stringere i muscoli attorno a lui per stimolarlo di più.  
L'uomo tirò fuori un verso e tornò a stringergli i fianchi, possessivo, iniziando a farlo muovere lui stesso. Il sesso diventò improvvisamente più animalesco e Travis si abbandonò a lui, la testa gettata indietro e gli occhi chiusi mentre pregava tra gli ansimi l'uomo di renderlo il suo omega, per sempre suo.  
Il professore sembrava averne tutta l'intenzione per come lo faceva muovere con forza su e giù attorno alla sua erezione, deciso a marchiare il suo corpo col suo sperma se proprio ancora doveva aspettare a lasciargli addosso il morso che avrebbe segnalato che il ragazzino era suo e che tutti ne dovevano girare alla larga.  
"Non appena avrai sarai diplomato ti morderò, non lascerò che nessuno pensi che tu sia single..." Ringhiò il coach, sempre più perso nel sesso e meno lucido.  
"Ti darò tanti bambini..." Promise il ragazzino con un uggiolio aggrappato alle sue braccia muscolose.  
Bastò sentire quella promessa perché l'uomo arrivasse al limite e finisse per riversarsi con forza in lui con un gemito roco.  
Travis restò senza fiato a sentire per la prima volta in sé lo sperma di un alpha, e d'improvviso il suo corpo raggiunse un piacere tale da essere persino superiore a quello degli orgasmi che aveva sperimentato fino a quel momento. Non riuscì quasi a respirare, sconvolto dalla sensazione, e riaprì gli occhi solo a sentire la mano del coach chiudersi attorno alla sua erezione e iniziare a masturbarlo.  
Uggiolò forte, sentendo che il piacere era quasi troppo perché potesse sopportarlo, ma non pensò nemmeno di chiedere all'alpha di fermarsi anche se ormai gli tremavano le gambe e lui non riusciva a smettere di uggiolare per le scariche di piacere.  
L'uomo lo guardava in viso leccandosi le labbra, deciso a portarlo all'orgasmo, e non si fermò fino a dopo che il ragazzino si fu riversato nella sua mano. Solo allora lasciò andare la sua erezione e si mise a sedere per stringerselo contro il petto e lasciare che Travis si abbandonasse contro di lui.  
Il ragazzino non sapeva più nemmeno dove fosse, aveva il fiato corto e il cuore che galoppava, ma finalmente si sentì perfettamente al sicuro e completo tra le braccia del proprio alpha, deciso a fare qualsiasi cosa per tenerselo stretto per sempre.


End file.
